bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
Eyes Scream of Ice Cream!
|Image file = .png |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 1, Episode 14 |Row 2 title = Air Date |Row 2 info = April 29, 2012 |Row 3 title = Pop Song |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = Firefighters get stuck in a tree, so Bradly and his team rescue them. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 116}} Firefighter Bradly Saves the World! is the fourteenth episode in Season 1, and the 14th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Misaki says Hi, then tries to say it's time for Bradly's Double 7 when she sees Bradly pretending to be a fireman. She goes to say it again when he pulls a very heavy rope over and she asks the audience what he is pretending to be, She goes to say it again, Only for Bradly to get thrown several feet and he winds up in a heap of his fire hose. He then says it's time for Bradly's Double 7. The episode begins as Bradly, Misaki and Stoutland Puppy are going to the Barnyard House. Stoutland Puppy begins to play with a squirrel but he accidentally winds up in the very top of a tree! He's afraid to come down, due to how high up it is and Bradly easily climbs up to retrieve the frightened puppy... Only to realize he's too afraid to come down too! After he tells Misaki he's stuck too, the fire department suddenly shows up and they quickly save both Bradly and Stoutland Puppy. Bradly is very impressed and happy to have been saved by the fire department and he and Misaki thank them for saving them before they continue to Barnyard House. Once inside, Bradly begins to talk about what had happened to Stoutland puppy and himself and how they were rescued by the fire fighters. Keiko then asks what an emergency is and Samantha Diaz brings up what other things a firefighter may use when in an emergency. Like a firetruck, ladder, and so fourth. Then Bradly sings the: Look For The Firetruck!. In class, Chloe is pretending to be a fire breathing dragon as Anika and Nikhil hide inside the castle of blocks. Bradly, Shawna, and Yoshi pretend to be firefighters when Samantha Diaz tells them it's time to go outside! The guppies go outside to play, Anika, Keiko and Nikhil pretend to be firefighter knights. It was their job to help people during emergencies when one day outside they see a fire-breathing dragon named Joseph! They too have a dragon, but this one breaths water, whom Keiko introduces as "Elizabeth". But first they need to fill her up with water, since her tank is empty. It takes four barrels to fill the tank and they quickly fly to the emergency sight. They come across the fire breathing dragon, who catches a pile of hay on fire! They put it out, just as he then puts a house on fire! It takes two water spouts to put it out when they see it put the castle nearby on fire! Anika mentions Elizabeth will need a full tank of water to put out the fire, but she only has it half full. Anika mentions they'll need to get 2 barrels of water in order to fill her up and they happen to come across exactly two barrels and fly to the castle. The friends confront the firebreathing dragon when they manage to put out the castle and he explains he had a super-spicy lunch and he can't stop breathing fire. They help him so that he won't breathe fire anymore and everyone lives happily ever after! It's then Haru reports the emergency news. The entire fire department is stuck on a very tall plant! She asks Oscar what he can see from his sight, way at the top. Oscar explains that Leo, the fire-dog got stuck chasing a squirrel and when the firefighter's ladder fell apart they got stranded up there too! The fire department is very happy to see Bradly and the other friends and he asks them to prepare the ladder. But soon they realize that the ladder doesn't reach the friends and Bradly explains they need to make the ladder taller. By flipping a switch, the ladder lengthens so that everyone can make it back down to safety. Haru happily comments that they are doing fine and everyone makes it to ground safely. The rescue chief happily thanks them as Leo licks Stoutland Puppy. When both dogs see the squirrel suddenly they can't help but chase it as the episode ends! Bradly and her friends are going to say goodbye for the friends and the firefighters, Bradly and her friends are going home now, All the reccurings are going home. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Reccurings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *'Pokey' *' ' *'Boo' *'Wiggler' *'Magikoopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Bob-Omb' *'Piranha Plant' *'Bullet Bill' *'Chain Chomp' *'Luma' *'Blooper' *'Monty Mole' *'Dry Bones' *'Buzzy Beetle' *'Spiny' *'Spike' *'Cheep-Cheep' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Princess Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Petey Piranha' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Cream the Rabbit' and Chao *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Pikmin' (multiple) *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Baby Donkey Kong' *'Pianta' *'Boom Boom' *'R.O.B.' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Jill Taub' *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *'Nurse Joy' *' ' *'Professor Aurea Juniper' *'Officer Jenny' *' ' *'Cedric Juniper' *'Fennel' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Harlan Dunn' *'Amit Barua' *'Lanna Gonsalves' *'Samantha Diaz' Wild Characters *'Elizabeth' *'Joseph' *'Leo' *' ' (multiple) *'Squirrel' *'The Firefighter Team' **'Hiroshi' **'Rachel' **'Tommy' **'Ursula' Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode